The invention relates to models of firearms with locking roller bolts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new bolt for firearms. The new bolt brake locks with a locking roller and is designed for two different models. One bolt is designed for a blow back operated weapon which fires from a closed bolt. The second bolt is designed for gas operated firearms which fire from a closed bolt. It should be recognized, however, that various aspects of the invention could also be utilized in other types of firearms such as pistols, rifles, shot guns, machine guns, and the like.
While there have been many bolts of various sorts, each had it's disadvantages. The new bolt characteristics are simple but are more efficient than other bolts because the new bolt is highly resistant to shock and is adaptable for highly stressed firearms such as high powered rifles, machine guns, and other applications.
The assembled bolt parts are: the bolt receiver, the bolt head, and locking roller which are easy to assemble and disassemble as needed. When the bolt is moved back and forth it cleans the space where it works.
Accordingly, It has been considered desirable to develop a new firearm bolt construction that would overcome the difficulties of it's predecessors while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The first construction of the new bolt operates on a mechanical blow back while the second construction operates on gas. The normal firing cycle begins with the detonation of the cartridge primer. After the bullet passes a gas port in the barrel, a portion of the gas is tapped to drive a piston and it's bolt carrier to the rear. At this time the bolt cam releases the locking roller to the bolt head.
The firearms are provided with a handle grip which contains a battery pack and an electrical panel. The firearms contain a mini flashlight and laser beam. The firearms also provide a new rear sight invention, and contain a new automatic lubricating pump.